


Somewhat an Assassin

by multifandom_stay



Category: ONEUS (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_stay/pseuds/multifandom_stay
Summary: Son Dongju is somewhat an Assassin behind his teenage self that is struggling with school.Few, however, know both sides of him, and Dongju can count them all on one hand. So, when a classmate he's barely spoken to almost calls him Xion, his undercover name, mental alarm bells ring.Perhaps the worst part is that not so long after, the boy leaves the class and fails to return.So, what other choice does Dongju have but to try and figure out whatever the heck he's just been dragged into?
Kudos: 3





	Somewhat an Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently been biasing Dongju (Xion) of Oneus, and I really wanted to write a fanfiction about Assassins, but of course, because I'm multifandom I can't help but add lots of other people in. So, I hope you enjoy this multifandom mess.
> 
> There will be irregular updates.
> 
> -Rara

Son Dongju leads a double life. He’s not what he appears to be on either front. On one hand, he is a sixteen-year-old student, struggling to stay awake through his teacher’s boring droning words. On the other, he’s also what one might call an assassin, but it’s really more than that - he’s Xion, a man wanted for skills and crimes - he’s far more than just an assassin. And yet, there are few who know the true him - who know of both sides - and are able to create the perfect 3D sculpture of Son Dongju. Which is why is it absolutely alarming for a school classmate to almost call him Xion. And it certainly takes him by surprise.

It’s an average Tuesday. Tuesdays are boring. They’re enough into the week that there is no longer anything interesting to relate about the weekend and too far away from the upcoming weekend to be interesting. Tuesday is bland. It’s empty. Mundane. 

But not this Tuesday.

This Tuesday, the nerdy, quiet and introverted Hwang Hyunjin approaches him. Hwang Hyunjin is known for watching the latest dramas and movies. He’s also commonly found with his nose in some form of literature. And he’s also occasionally seen running away from cruel bullies. And yet, despite his dramatic and chaotic side that is also often revealed, he is short of sociable. He stutters replies when complimented on his looks, is awkward at most conversations and only really sticks to his small circle of friends (Kim Seungmin, Lee Yongbok Felix and Han Jisung). So, Hyunjin approaching Dongju is an oddity in itself, though the teen hardly questions it - these days anyone could simply be wanting to ask a question on the merciless Maths question sheet.

As it turns out, Hyunjin is not there for the Maths question sheet. Or the Science one. Or the History one. Instead, he’s fidgeting with the bottom hem of his shirt nervously as he stands awkwardly in front of Dongju’s desk. They are the only two in the classroom, as everyone else has left for lunch (which Dongju had also been planning to do) and the tension in the air is palpable.

“Dongju~”

Dongju hums, patiently waiting, understanding of the struggle the introvert appears to be facing. The last thing, however, he expects is for Hyunjin to sharply thrust an arm forwards, clutching a piece of paper as though his life depends on it. Dongju stares. He can’t decipher the contents, for the paper is simply a small corner ripped out of a notebook. When he pries it out of the younger’s sweaty palm, he is faced with a series of number.

“My locker combination,” Hyunjin mumbled, causing Dongju to frown.

_Why on earth is Hyunjin giving his locker combination to a classmate he’s barely spoken to in his life?_

‘Please, Xi-”  
Hyunjin cuts himself short as the front classroom door of Class One is slid open and a female classmate, Yoon Jisung, ducks in. Sheepishly smiling at the two startled males, she implored for them not to mind her as she simply forgot a perfume in her bag, which she had wanted to show to a friend in Class Five (Dongju thinks he knows which girl from Class Five, a pretty girl, Im Yoon-ah, who is comparable to a magpie and attracted to fancy, pretty things). When the girl has left, Dongju faces Hyunjin, who has a pleading look in his eyes as he grips Dongju’s wrist desperately.

“Please.” He whispers, before releasing the older and slipping back into his seat and staring at the table, devoid of energy.

There is no doubting it. Hyunjin - Hwang Hyunjin his _classmate_ \- had almost called him Xion. There is so much more Dongju wants to say - wants to ask - _How did Hyunjin know? Why give the locker combination? Why look so desperate?_ And yet, he slips the paper beneath his books, grabs his lunch and leaves for the dining hall.

Halfway through the next lesson, Hyunjin excuses himself to the toilet. Before he leaves, His eyes meet Dongju’s and there is something akin to fear swimming within the dark brown. When the lesson ends, Hyunjin has yet to return, though his bag is still slumped limply against the wall beside his seat. When the final class ends, and his classmates rush to leave, Dongju is frozen, staring at Hyunjin’s bag. The boy has disappeared. He’s gone. But his bag is still there. It seems to stare at him, call to him, beckoning him. Something churns in his stomach. This is all wrong. Something bad is happening, and he doesn’t know what.

He gathers his belongings, and the small slip of paper flutters to the floor - Hyunjin’s locker combination. Dongju is quick to shove it in his pocket. When he leaves the classroom he has his schoolbag against his back and Hyunjin’s against his stomach. It feels sickeningly heavy with emotion - a concept the assassin tends to avoid - and yet, concerning his classmate who was so expressive when it came to emotions, Dongju can’t shake the desperation and fear he saw.

Dongju meets his twin in the hallway. His brother, Son Dongmyeong, is in Class Three and looks nothing like him (or at least in Dongju’s opinion). He tells the other he needs to get something from a classmate’s locker. The odd look he receives is expected. Dongju rarely mingles with his classmates, and Dongmyeong is probably wondering what had called for such a decision.

Dongju knows where Hyunjin’s locker is. Locker location is based on class, and due to being in the same class, Hyunjin’s locker is only a few down from Dongju’s unused own. He passes the extra bag to his twin, who looks as though he has a million questions to ask (though he chooses to hold his silence). Dongju pulls out the slip of paper and unlocks the locker.

He’s not sure what to expect, but it certainly isn’t what he sees. The locker is empty and dusty from lack of use. There are only two items that sit leaning against the side. The first is a clear plastic wallet which is bursting from being filled to the brim with paper. The second is a black laptop. An ominous combination of items, from an ominous request. Dongju can’t help but wonder just exactly what he’s gotten himself into.


End file.
